Cursed Idiot
by The Feminist
Summary: [complete!] Athenus Yuran, a 16 year old, is living in One Piece world, being transported there from Reality [Earth]. The Straw Hats come into the pub where she is bartender and that's where it all starts ... ZoOC SaOC [slight nudity, flirting] R&R!
1. The Straw Hats and Me

A/N: Sorry if there are any OOCs or anything … anyway, there's no Chopper or Nico Robin, at the moment, since a) I've only seen Chopper once in an episode b) I've only seen Nico once as Miss Sunday. Understandable, right? But it will still have your lovable Straw Hat Crew (I'm using Zoro, btw, even though I'm an English dubber (Don't kill me! Don't kill me!)). jumps hyperactively around the room Anyways … enjoy. Set at a small island which Luffy docks on in the Grand Line.

* * *

Well, I'd better start from the start. Hey, I'm Athenus. Athenus Yuran. I'm 16, about 5'8", have long black hair, wear opaque sunglasses, and have blue eyes. Also, I normally wear a miniskirt, on the account that I have skinny legs, but if not, I wear tight leather pants. And I always wear a bright brown tank top. Yep, that's me.

Currently I'm in a bit of a situation … well, I was zapped here from … dun, dun, dun! Earth, the normal reality. There I have a different name, a different style, a different ... reality ... So now I'm stuck in One Piece world. Not that I mind, though. It's quite fun, exercising my taekwondo skills (I'm a black belt! Yay!) on any drunk peoples. And I can have beer! Yay!

But, I'm basically broke, because I only have a minute income from being a bartender. That wage of 400 beli (A/N Is that how its spelt? Forgive my ignorance … Australia is now in the Baratie Arc. sigh They took One Piece off after the Drum Island Arc to put on TMNT! And then they started One Piece again from the start! Anyways, back to the story) a week rents me a place in my house, and gives me a small meal twice a day.

So, my days as bartender are … interesting, to say the least. Pirates ogle me. That's my job, plus that I have to serve drinks. I get free drinks though! (A/N I like beer, even though I'm underage … heh heh heh) The only upside.

One of these days, a bunch of five pirates walked into the premises. This group was interesting. A mixture. A fruits basket. There was a long-nosed man, someone who looked like a kid, a lady with orange hair, and two men, one you would call Mosshead, and the other, whom as he saw me, an eye turned into a heart.

"Would you like anything, sirs, madam?" I asked them politely, as they made their way up to the bar.

"MEAT!" the boyish one yelled enthusiastically. The green-haired man and the lady rolled their eyes.

"Excuse our captain, flower of loveliness. He is just ignorant of the beauty you portray." This came from the blonde haired man, who I just nodded sarcastically to, before punching him in the face.

"Sorry about that," I said, addressing the comment to the three other adults. "Was there anything you wanted apart from meat?"

"Make that two meats," the long-nosed man ordered, going and joining the boy in his chants of, "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" I rolled my eyes, along with the two other standing guests (the one I had hit had fallen to the floor).

"I'll just have a beer. What about you, Nami?" Mosshead asked, obviously talking to the lady next to him.

"Just a water, thanks."

"Coming right up. It won't be long." As I turned around to place the order for two steaks, a beer and water, I heard the lady, the one called Nami, talking to the boy who had originally started up the MEAT! chant.

"Luffy, she might be a good addition to the crew," she murmured. Luffy turned his attention to Nami, and asked, "Why, Nami?"

"'Cause I need another girl on board. And did you see the way she punched in Sanji's face?" She paused there to have a chuckle. At this point I ordered the request, before politely telling Mosshead his meal would be delivered shortly.

"Whaddya think, Zoro?" Luffy was asking Mosshead, as Sanji, the blonde flirt, was slowly recovering from my sock to his nose.

In Zoro's normal tone, he agreed, "Yeah, I guess. What position, though, Luffy?"

"Quartermaster!"

"Uh, Luffy? You kinda forget I'm the quartermaster," Nami said.

"But aren't you the Navigator?" Luffy asked, amazement clearly showing on his face.

"_And_ the Quartermaster, Luffy." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Do you think we should ask?"

"That's what I asked you, Luffy."

"Oh. Okay, then." Luffy then raised his voice to address me. "Hey, barmaid, wanna be part of my crew?"

"Are you joking?" I asked, not sure that Luffy was right in his head. I mean, him captain? But at least, I would no longer have to do this lousy job just to survive, and I could be part of a rev-a-lut-ion!

"Nup. So, do ya wanna?" Luffy repeated again.

"Um, ok. Sure."

"So, kid," Mosshead, aka Zoro, asked, "what's your name?"

"Athenus. Athenus Yuran. Black belt in taekwondo, and experienced drink mixer at your service." I offered Zoro a rare smile, as I bowed accordingly.

"Cool."

"And you guys are?"

"Captain Luffy of the Straw Hats."

At this point I gasped. "The Straw Hats?" I squeaked. Apparently I must have had amnesia to forget them! How could I not remember them from Reality? And hadn't I seen the bounty for Luffy? I'm ashamed of myself. That is so despicable.

"Yep, that's us."

"Wow." That's all I could say. Wow. Such great poetry, isn't it?

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, First Mate of the Merry Go, and trying to be the top swordsman in the world."

I restrained myself from interjecting the fact he was an ex-pirate bounty hunter. I mean, how ironic is that?

"Nami, top thief, and Navigator of the Straw Hats." I know this, so I also restrained myself from tapping my feet.

"The Great Captain Usopp, Marksman and Gunner of the Merry Go!" The rest of us snorted (apart from Luffy, who protested he was the captain) to this comment.

The weakly recovering blondie on the floor raised his head and said, "Sanji, Head Cook of the Straw Hats, beautiful."

"If you call me beautiful once more, pretty boy, I'll thrash you," I threatened him with steel in my voice.

"But, honey!" he protested.

"I mean it!"

"Okay, okay!" Sanji threw his arms up from his laying down position on the floor, as I burst out into laughter.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Zoro murmured to himself, as Nami joined in chuckling.

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot …

See what happens when Athenus boards the Merry Go …  
And see how she torments poor Sanji or poor Zoro (-snickers-) …  
And check out her new position …

On Cursed Idiot …


	2. Two Smiles in Twenty Minutes

A/N: Kinda forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I own One Piece, since I am now miraculously Ode-sensei. But sorry, nope, I'm just Mr. 2 Bon Clay. Wait, I'm not even him! Nooooo!

Sanji: Yay! parades around the room

Athenus: That's not very nice of you!

Zoro: Love-cook isn't very nice in the first place, Athie-kun.

Sanji: Oh, I'm so sorry, beautiful … and when did you start calling Athenus-san Athie-kun, crappy swordsman!

Athenus and Zoro: -growls-

* * *

Reviews Response (Instead of R&R, it's now RR! Ooh, wow!) 

Hemlock - Thanks for being my No. 1 reviewer (and reader) on this story! I really appreciate it! Nitty-gritty ... well, I didn't really want Athenus to have amnesia ... and stuff like that ... it's just my insane mind. But the appearance has a cameo later, in Ch. 3 ... XP

* * *

"So, what are we to call you?" Zoro asked nonchalantly, leaning on a table. 

"Well, my nickname is Ath … I guess you could call me that, Zoro-san."

"My Athie-swan!" the lying Sanji squealed, before I stepped on his face.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Zoro.

"In a pub."

"Thanks. I could have never guessed that." Okay, I guess I was flirting. But who wouldn't? With two perfectly eligible bachelors in my crew, why shouldn't I? I know it can be mean, but hey! That's me for ya.

"Meals up!" the chef yelled.

"Thanks, Ven-san," I yelled back, before serving Luffy and Usopp their MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT, giving Zoro his beer, and Nami her water.

Finally, Sanji sat up, and massaged his head wearily. "What happened to me?" he asked, all eyes and ears turning to him.

"Is he really that stupid?" I asked Zoro.

"Even more so, Athie-san." Inside me I went SQUEE! Cause Zoro made up a nickname for meXDDDD Well, you get the point.

"No, I am not stupid, just blinded by A … Nami-swan's beauty here," Sanji said, changing names mid-sentence to avoid getting whacked in the head again.

"Well, at least he doesn't have amnesia," I remarked dryly.

Zoro grinned briefly at me. My heart fluttered. Zolo? Grinned? At me? Moi, Athenus Yuran? The glory of it!

"Nah, that's just the funky eyebrow's normal condition."

"Hey!" Suddenly from his sitting position, Sanji flipped over, and kicked Zoro in the face. Or would have, had he not blocked him.

Nami was just calmly watching this fight. I suppose they happened all the time in their crew. Luffy and Usopp? They were tearing at the steaks set in front of them.

"Did you want me to get my swords out?" Zoro threatened.

"As if you could use them, moss head!"

"Watch your mouth, love cook!"

"Crappy swordsman!"

"Funky eyebrow!"

I thought it was time for me to intrude here. So I, um, 'stepped in'. In other words, kicked them both in the groin. Naturally, they doubled over. Nami smirked at me, while I smugly looked over the two men in pain, holding their crotches.

"Well, that was fun," I giggled, as Zoro and Sanji glared at me. "What?" I asked, my face the epitome of innocence. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, Athie-kun! Absolutely nothing!" Sanji assured me, as I rolled my eyes. And kicked him in the crotch again.

"Never learns, does he?" I asked Zoro, who shook his head sadly.

"'Fraid not."

* * *

That same night, I told my boss I was leaving to join the Straw Hats. Understandably, she was sad. My boss, Faden-sama, had given me a place to stay when I came over from Reality. I paid for rent, though, with my job, and food. 

"Well, I have something for you, Athenus-san. I was going to give you it on you eighteenth birthday, but since the odds are against us seeing each other in that span of time, I shall give it to you now." Faden-sama opened a darkly-stained cedar box to reveal a lumpy peach fruit.

"What's this?" I queried, with a puzzled look at Faden-sama.

"This," she said, "is the Baka Baka Fruit."

"Huh? I don't get it, Faden-sama."

Faden-sama gave me a small smile. "It's a cursed fruit, Athenus-chan. It's for you." She pushed the box forward at me, as I picked up the orange fruit.

"Here goes," I said, as I took a bite of the Baka Baka Fruit.

The taste was so rancid I nearly spat it out. As it was, I went into a choking fit, and Faden-sama patted me on the back to get me through it.

"Eat it all," Faden-sama commanded me, and I reluctantly downed the rest of the fruit.

"Now you are a Cursed Fruit user, Athenus-chan. The only bad part is that you can no longer swim." Faden-sama had a triumphant smile on her face. I couldn't realise why she could be so darn happy about forcing that disgusting thing down my throat!

"Well … what can I do?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, baka means idiot. So, Athenus-chan, you can make people into idiots, or reverse their idiotic state."

"Sweet!" I think I got over the taste of my fruit now … "Anything else, Faden-sama?"

"Yes. Be careful."

"Nooo!" I wailed. "I meant in abilities!"

Faden-sama gave me another of her smiles. "Well … you can make someone's brain freeze for a bit … you can also intrude on peoples thoughts, dreams and wishes … whether you like or not, Athenus-san, you are cursed with the Baka Baka Fruit."

"Well, I guess I'm a psychic now?"

"Yes, I think so. Athenus-chan, that fruit made you smarter than your normal capabilities. Don't abuse it."

As I rose to leave, Faden-sama called after me, "One last thing …"

I turned to face my mother-replacement in Non-Reality.

"Be safe … Athenus."

It was the first time Faden-sama had called me just by my first name. No sans or chans or anything.

"Thank you, Okaasan." My eyes misted over as I left the room to go and join Luffy and the others down at the pub.

Unbeknownst to me, Faden-sama's eyes fogged up as well, with me calling her Mother. She now felt likea happy mother, farewelling one of her chicks.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of Luffy and Usopp. Will make up next chapter ... hopefully. No! Don't kill me! 

Sanji: Kill her! She's making Athie-swan kill me!

Me: Shut up Sanji! I can do worse ...

Sanji: Oh, no, that's alright ...

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot… 

Find out what Athenus does with her new powers ...  
And what her position on the Straw Hats is ...  
And what happens to her heart ...  
And how Zoro and Sanji are feeling after Athie's kick in the (insert word here) ...

On Cursed Idiot…!


	3. Baka Baka no Freeze!

Disclaimer: You saw it last chappie. Now leave me alone disclaimer hunters! Nooo!

Sanji: Umm … there were no disclaimer hunters in the first place.

Me: Shuddup!

* * *

RR: Review Response

Thank you to all the reviewers of Two Smiles in Twenty Minutes, and The Straw Hats and Me: Hemlock (replied to in ch. 1), Victoria, crepes and LittleAnimeGiRlX! I've got two chapters after this already written (I wrote first five chappies in one night ... heh heh), and I am currently writing chapter no. 6! So, more is coming soon!

* * *

I reached the building which the rest of the Straw Hats were recuperating - Luffy and Usopp were ordering what seemed to be their thirds of steak, Nami was teasing Zoro and Sanji, and the cook and the first mate still had pained looks on their faces.

"Well, hello again, Nami-san," I greeted Nami, and went to hug her. As I embraced her, I whispered in her ear conspiratorially, "I'm going to pretend I can't see Zoro and Sanji. Play along with me."

"Sure, Athie-san," she whispered back.

"So, Athie-san, where did you go?" Zoro asked me. I ignored him, and started to talk to Nami, not even giving any indication I had heard her.

"Athie-swan, where, where?" Sanji implored. I ignored him too, and hid a smirk inside of me at Zoro's reaction, which I had seen out of the corner of my eye.

"Want a drink, Nami-san?" I asked the orange haired girl, who nodded, and took a seat at the bar. I went behind the counter, and asked, "What did you want?"

"I want a beer," Zoro said, as Sanji declined the offer with his usual demeanor – lovingly and regretfully.

"Just another water, thanks Athie-san."

"Coming right up, Nami," I said, taking a clean cup, and going to get a cup of pure water.

While I was gone, Zoro scratched his head, and said, "Well, that was weird. I get the impression that Athenus didn't even hear us."

At this Nami compressed a giggle, but a squeak still came out her mouth.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "What's happening, Nami," he said threateningly.

Nami couldn't help it. She burst out into uncontrolled laughter.

"My Nami-swan! Are you okay, my pretty?" Sanji fretted.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sanji-kun! I just can't believe you two are so naïve!"

"Who are you calling naïve, you thief?" Zoro growled.

"You. Sanji-kun. Luffy-sama. Usopp-san."

At hearing his name, Luffy's head rocketed over to where the three were talking. "What's happening here?" he asked, still chewing on his seventh steak.

"Oh, nothing, except I'm telling Zoro-san and Sanji-kun the truth," Nami sweetly said. Luffy's head ricocheted back to its former position.

"It is _not_ the truth!" Zoro protested, reaching for his katanas.

"Yes it is, Zoro-kun," I said, ducking back into the room.

"Athenus-san, it is not!" he yelled, turning to face me. "Athenus-san …" he said again, realising I was in the room, and talking to him. Colour drained out of his face when he looked at me.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly at the bewildered swordsman, before handing Nami her pure water.

"Umm … why weren't you talking to me and the love-cook before?" he asked, hestitatingly.

"Oi, crappy swordsman!"

Before it could get any further, Nami rolled her eyeballs and said, "Take it outside, boys."

"Anything for you, my Nami-swan!" Sanji declared, his eye turning into a heart. He then took Zoro's arm, and dragged him outside.

Nami and I heard a few scuffles, a few shouts of 'funky eyebrow!' and 'moss head!', and some bangs, and some silence (A/N ----------? Silence between Zoro and Sanji? Impossible!) before the two returned inside, with some scratches and tears in their clothes.

Zoro had a murderous and sinister look on his face, and Sanji had his heart eye popping out. Obviously, he was looking at me and Nami.

"Ummm," I stuttered, "Zoro, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing, Athie-kun?" he asked, his face now having the Zoro he-was-going-to-have-fun-but-you-knew-it-was-bad-news-for-you trademark smirk, so I knew he was going to torture me in some unknown way. Probably tickling.

So I raced upstairs, in search of my leather leggings. Of all times to wear a miniskirt, this was one of them. Bingo! In a room I spotted some of the pants I was looking for – and what's better, they were mine. I locked the door, and started getting changed.

"Athie-kun!" Zoro crooned. "Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

As far as I knew, he found my trail. Don't ask me how, he just did. I think I might of disturbed dust, or something. Doesn't matter. What matters is what happened next ... that sicko!

"I'm coming in!" he shouted, and crashed the door, as I yelled out, "Zoro! Stop! I'm changing … in here …"

You can obviously tell why I faltered. Zoro was looking at me appreciatively as I jerked on my fighting gear. My eyes tightened. Nobody, and I repeat, nobody sees me half-naked - without my permission - and gets away with it!

"You. Are. So. Dead. Roronoa," I grated. I was so angry, that I forgot the customary terms of address!

Zoro's eyes widened. He could tell it was bad news for him when I addressed him by his first name. I now put on his trademark I-am-going-to-have-fun-but-you-know-it-is-bad-news-for-you smirk, and went after him.

Not knowing what to do, Zoro panicked. He picked me up off the floor, and jerked me over his shoulder. I saw flames or red, or whatever you want to call it. From his shoulder, I shouted the first thing that came in my brain: "Baka Baka no Freeze!" My first use of my new Baka Baka powers ... cool.

The first thing Zoro did was stand still. The next thing he did was let his arm slack, so I could slide down easily.

"Ta ta, Mosshead," I farewelled him, before running as fast as I could to the markets, my third home (after Faden-sama's house and the bar), where I knew everyone, and the number of people he knew? Zero. Pretty good chances for me.

As I erupted out the front door of the inn, I could hear Zoro roar, "Where did that little brat go?"

_So I'm a brat now?_ I thought to myself. _Bit of an improvement to a Zoro fan-club girl. _I smirked his trademark smirk, one that was slowly becoming mine. "Down here, Mosshead!"

Zoro ran to the window, and looked down. "How did you get down there, Athie-san?" he asked, amazed.

"Oh, it's nothing," I waved off, flapping my hand. "If you had practice, you would be able to do it too." With that I sped off, leaving Zoro with an angry expression on his face.

That angry expression morphed into a cunning one, and he went downstairs to cook up a plan with the rest of the Straw Hats. Even though cooking was Sanji's job (bad pun, I know …).

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot … 

See what Zoro has in store for our resident 'idiot' …  
And what she has in store for him …  
And what her heart's telling her …  
And see if Luffy or someone _finally_ tells her her job …

On Cursed Idiot…!


	4. Loved and Hated

A/N: Enjoyed the Zoro/Athie moment? Knew ya would … XP Naughty Nomi. I'm going to try to post a chapter every 2/3 days now ... if I don't rest assured I'm writing one.

Disclaimer: Athenus -panting-: TheFeminist-sensei owns everything in this story Oda-sensei does not. Got that? Now I gotta run before Zoro-kun finds me … too late! -runs off-

Zoro: Come back here, Athie-kun! Right now! -runs after Athenus-

Me: Umm … okay. Right then. On with the story, then.

* * *

RR: Review Response

A big thank you to all the people who have put me on their favourites and alerts! Also a big thanks to my reviewers for last chapter: NekoRanma, crepes and Sanji-luver! Please review again! This chapter's a real shocker. XP

* * *

(ZORO'S POV – FROM WHEN HE INTRUDES ON ATHENUS)

"I'm coming in!" I yelled, and smashed the door I suspected the young woman, Athenus was behind.

She was yelling something at the time I didn't hear, but as silence fell I replayed in my head. "Zoro! Stop! I'm … changing … in here …"

For the first time I saw how pretty Athenus really was. Okay, I always thought she was pretty, but this? Woah. Then I saw the eyes. She was giving me the evil eye. Great.

"You. Are. So. Dead. Roronoa," the enraged Athenus grated.

I have no idea why I picked her up. Maybe I was flustered; maybe I was just teasing her. But anyway, I hoisted her onto my back, as she yelled something. Whatever it was, I stood, immobilized, and let the arm that was holding her slide to my side. And Athenus slid off my shoulder as well.

She gave me a cutesy smile, as she waved with a smirk, "Ta ta, Mosshead." And she ran off. I had no idea how long I stood there, unable to move, but when my brain started working again, the first thing I yelled was, "Where did that little brat go?"

I heard her voice from below, out on the street. I ran to the window, and saw her, standing there in her brown tank top and leather pants. She had screamed, "Down here, Mosshead!" and smirked just like I do. Wait a second, that's my smirk! Grrr … I should get it copyrighted … anyway, back to the story.

I was truly amazed. How could Athie-san get down there? So I asked her. And she gave me an insulting reply: "Oh, it's nothing. If you had practice, you would be able to do it too." I saw red. Athenus was going down.

So I went down – down to the first floor of the pub. I needed to talk to Usopp. Maybe he could help me.

* * *

(ATHENUS' POV – AT THE MARKET) 

I ran through the streets to the local market, which, luckily for me, was packed with people. I dodged toddlers, and evaded kids playing pranks on each other. Finally I reached my destination: the city hall.

The city hall was marble, and I rested on its grand steps. I needed to work something out, so I grappled it. I knew the problem, I just didn't know the answer.

The problem was I was falling in love with Zoro. I had no idea it happened until it was too late. First the siding against Sanji – that was flirting on a small scale – and now the chasing, teasing, and devil fruit using – that was flirting on a major scale. For gods sake, Zoro saw me half-naked! I wonder if he'd like to see me … I shook my head to rid myself of that thought, which was truly disgusting.

I mean, okay, he was cute and funny, and I just wanted to muss that green hair of his that contrasted so well with his tanned body. I just wanted to flick his piercings, and plant my lips onto his well-rounded, seductive ones … I just wanted him, and what made him him. More than anything, I wanted to pour my heart out to him. I guess … I loved him.

So occupied I was in my thinking, I didn't notice Nami and Zoro twenty or so metres away, discussing something and giggling like crazy. I didn't notice Zoro running off to don some black clothing, or Nami head towards me. I didn't notice Zoro looking at me with his eyes melted, but his face wearing his smirk that I loved so much. All I noticed was Zoro, in my heart and in my head. Pictures from the One Piece series I had watched at home spiralled around in my head, and I caught myself sighing as I relived all Zoro's triumphs. I just needed him.

"Athie-chan! Come quickly!" Nami fussed, flustered. I jerked back at looked at Nami.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell she was doing there.

"Zoro-san's been hurt!" she squeaked, playing the part of frantic mother very well.

"Where is he?" I wondered, fire in my breast at whoever had done this to my beloved Mosshead.

"Come this way!" Nami shrilled, and darted off into the crowds, leaving me in the dust of her shoes. I sighed, but I wouldn't give up, so I started running after her.

"Nami-san!" I yelled. "Nami-san, where are you!"

A man behind me, dressed in black growled, "Shut your trap," and covered my mouth in one hand. He dragged me off, but I had plenty of time to analyse that voice, that stance and way of walking … I knew who it was from the time he had spoken. Zoro.

He took me into a secluded alley, where he turned me around, to see that I was unafraid. Of him. But afraid of what he could do to me with three simple words. I wasn't afraid. I knew I could say it.

* * *

(ZORO'S POV – WHEN HE TALKS WITH NAMI) 

"You sure we can pull this off, Nami-san?" I asked the orange-haired navigator.

"Sure." She giggled. "I can do it – it's just up to you."

I split off from the thief, and donned my black outfit which Nami had found for me … somewhere. I preferred not to ask. I looked at the sixteen year old girl on the marble steps. She was so beautiful!

_You love her_, an inner voice told me.

_I do not!_

_Then how can you explain all of this? You love her, Zoro, go get her._

"I can only try," I murmured to myself. I could only try.

In the distance, I saw Nami come up to Athenus, and told her the tragic tale. I remember – I had argued.

**-Flashback-**

"_Zoro-san, to get her to come, I'm going to tell her you've been hurt," Nami said._

"_Why me?" I complained._

"_Because she loves you, Zoro-san. Because she loves you."_

"_Pfft. No way."_

_Nami smiled, a mysterious smile that left me guessing. "You might be surprised, Zoro-kun."_

**-End Flashback-**

I was surprised. I saw concern written all over Athie-kun's face. I felt bad at deceiving her, but then, she had deceived me. But this was a lot more serious. Nami filtered off into the crowds, and it was my turn, as Athenus looked around for her friend, then ventured out into the crowd. By chance, she stepped right in front of me, I smirked slightly, and did the required for the 'mock-kidnapping'.

"Shut your trap," I growled, as her eyes widened, and a dragged her to the nearest alley, and spun her around. She wasn't afraid. I could tell through her sunglasses. She knew exactly who I was. And she was the one who spoke first, crushing my heart into many pieces.

"I hate you, Zoro."

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot … 

Why did Athenus say, "I hate you?"  
Will Athenus and Zoro repair the hurt the incident had caused?  
Will Zoro's plan work?  
Will the two admit their love for each other?

All on Cursed Idiot …


	5. Bleak Plains aka Zoro's Second Pledge

A/N: Bet you're wondering why did Athenus say, "I hate you, Zoro."? All will be revealed (with that little sentence, anyway) this chapter, and mebbe the next. Just don't flame me about what happens ... I did it for a reason! Don't kill me! On a sadder note, I have just finished Cursed Idiot, and now I'm starting on the sequel that follows the Straw Hats at sea! Oh yeah, and I have a new pen name! -sigh- I couldn't leave you just hanging there ... so I'm posting another chapter ahead of schedule - now I'll post every 1/2 days ... keep tuned!

Disclaimer: Athenus: -sob-Athe-san has ruined my life … -sob- but she's allowed to, since I'm her creation … -sob- but since Zoro isn't her creation … -sob- but Oda-sensei's … -sob- she can't really change him that much … -stops sobbing- but she can still ruin his life!

* * *

RR: Reviewers Response 

Woah! I had an overwhelming of 10 reviews since chapter 4!

Sanji-luver: Your beloved Sanji-kun starts to have fun from this chapter ... -laughs- And he gets more fun than he can handle ...

Thomas Drovin: Yeah, Zoro has to make it up somehow ... but can he? -chuckles evilly- This gets real fun.

Hemlock: Thanks for all the kind words! By the way, it's not love at first sight ... if you were thinking that in the first place. oO She's watched OP before, so she kinda fell in love a while ago ...

crepes: No, it made sense. And I agree, it _is_ a lot funner to read! But this chappie might shock you, I don't really know ...

* * *

-Recap- 

"Shut your trap," I growled, as her eyes widened, and a dragged her to the nearest alley, and spun her around. She wasn't afraid. She knew exactly who I was. And she was the one who spoke first, crushing my heart into many pieces.

"I hate you, Zoro."

-End Recap-

* * *

(ATHENUS' POV) 

The damage was done. I saw Zoro jerk back, obviously hurt. This time Nami's lie was truth. And all because of him. I had loved him, and probably still did, and this was how he treated me?

"I detest you, Zoro-san. I never want to lay eyes on you again."

I fled from the alley, and from the grief-stricken Zoro, leaving a few tear stains on the ground. I weaved my way through the crowd back to my pub, up to the room that Zoro had destroyed, but at the sight of the broken door, it was too much. I rushed downstairs again, and poured myself a beer, and sat as far away as possible from the Straw Hats, whom had made a mockery of my life. But ever since I had come here from Reality, things were going wrong.

I had found love, and cast it away. Now I wanted love again, but I knew I could never receive it from _him_. But I knew I could receive it from someone else. And I wanted that someone, to come over to where I was sitting more than anything I had wanted in my life.

Speak of the devil. He did.

"Athie-chwan, what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically, taking hold of my shoulders. I started bawling my eyes out, and he drew me in for a hug, patting my black hair comfortingly.

I couldn't believe I had treated Sanji so bad. I was so attracted to Zoro, I forgot about simple gratitude. I stomped on his face, punched him in the head, and here he was, hugging me and I cried my eyes out.

"Thank … thank you … Sanji-kun …" I whispered into the cook's ear, clogged with tears. Sanji drew me back to get a good look at me.

"Mellorine, you look terrible," he told me, pity in his eyes, and strength and comfort in his arms. "Who did this to you?" he asked quietly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't worry."

There was a bang at the door of the pub, and Sanji's eyes flicked to the door, as mine stayed fixed on the table, unseeing.

"That stupid swordsman," he growled, and he noticed that Zoro didn't want to talk to Nami, whom who had approached him, and went into a secluded corner like I had. He also took note that I had started crying my eyes out even more.

"Wait … Athie-swan … he did this to you?" Sanji asked me, amazed, as I nodded slowly, tears pouring out of my eyes like a flood. He let go of my body, and looked at Zoro with pure hostility.

"Sanji-kun … don't do this … please," I weakly protested.

"No, mellorine. Normally I would accede to a beautiful" – at this I smiled a watery smile – "woman's wishes, but this time Mosshead has gone too far. I have to do something about this."

"Well, Sanji-san … good luck," I whispered, before pulling his tie, and planting a kiss on his lips. I watched his eye turn into a heart, and his heart pop out at my kiss, but he just kissed me back thoroughly. I didn't even taste the cigarette smoke.

"Go, my knight, with my blessings," I proclaimed, as Sanji left me in the corner to go and confront the Black Knight, Zoro.

* * *

(ZORO'S POV – FROM WHERE HE COMES INTO THE PUB) 

I stormed into the building, slamming the building and getting a lot of stares from patrons of the tavern. The first thing my eyes did, unbidden, was look for my Athie-kun … whom I guess is no longer mine, since she hates me so much.

But guess who was with her? That stupid love-cook. Fire boiled up inside of me, and I stormed to one of the corner tables, brushing off attempts by Nami to talk to her. As far as I'm concerned, she's the one who started all this. She and her stupid plan. But, I knew, deep inside my heart, that I wasn't to blame Nami for this. I was to primarily blame myself.

Occasionally, I stole glances at Athenus and that crappy cook talking, touching, and lastly … kissing. I turned my head away in digust. But when I heard footsteps approaching my table, I couldn't ignore who was there. Since he forcibly towed me out the door.

"It's time, Algaehead." Sanji blew a draft of smoke from his cigarette. "It comes down to this."

"Yes, love-cook," I agreed. "It comes down to this." I drew my three katanas, and placed Wado in my mouth. Sanji, in response, rolled his eyes.

He leapt. I leapt. We fought.

Panting, we talked about why we were fighting. "How could you do this to such a beautiful mellorine?" Sanji asked, breathing deeply.

"I didn't think it up!" I protested, trying to get as much breath as possible.

Sanji rolled his eyes, as he aimed a kick to my head. "That's right, crappy swordsman, shift the blow onto someone else!"

I chopped at Sanji, infuriated. "Don't say anymore, love-cook!"

He dodged the blows, and kicked the back of my head, sending me sprawling. "From what I understand, Mosshead, you broke a lady's heart. With a cruel trick you did this to yourself. It's your entire fault."

With that, Sanji left me still sprawled in the street. But I was thinking. Why should I shift the blame? I asked myself. Sanji's words repeated themselves in my head. _"It's your entire fault."_

It was my entire fault, yes, I know that now. But I also know I can win this. I can get Athie-kun's heart back. I still love her. I just want to know if she still loves me.

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot … 

The Going Merry is about to sail for their next challenge - but will the Straw Hats act as a team, considering Athenus and Sanji are on one side, and Zoro another? Will a common threat bring the two together again? And finally find out what Athenus' position is (this has been delayed for a while ...)!

On Cursed Idiot …


	6. Going on the Going Merry

A/N: Awww, so sweet. Zoro has pledged his love for the newest crewmate, but she won't return it because she knows they can never work out … or can they? Anyways, all chapters are from Athie's point of view, unless stated … if you hadn't worked that out yet. And now I'm going to call the Merry Go, the Going Merry … the English dub sucks. XP

Disclaimer: All stuff you see in the anime/manga is Oda-sensei's. All stuff you see from the anime/manga in here is Oda-sensei's. All stuff you see in here that you _do not_ see in the anime/manga is mine.

Athenus: Oh, joy. She owns me. Fun, fun, fun.

Me: You should be grateful!

Athenus: -rolls her eyes-

* * *

RR: Reviewer Response

Thanks to my three reviewers – Thomas Drovin, Sanji-luver and Audra Kaiba! This chapter's for you. XD

* * *

I had found somewhere to sleep on the Going Merry last night, amongst all the chaos in getting reacquainted with the ship again. Sanji had immediately gone to the kitchen, to restock the food, Zoro had fallen asleep by the mast, Usopp and Luffy were begging Sanji to make something for them, and Nami was putting away her new clothes.

Me? I was invading every part of the ship. The kitchen, the men's quarters, the main deck, Nami's room, the dining room … well, you get the point. The Going Merry looked bigger in real life – well, _of course_ it would! But I didn't think it would be _this_ big! I went to the kitchen, where Luffy and Usopp were busy eating … wait for it … MEAT! What a surprise!

"Mellorine, do you want something?" Sanji was leaning against the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room. His heart eye was evident, and it occurred to me that I should be able to hear his thoughts … just to get the right words …

"Athie-kun? Are you alright?" Sanji's voice again interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him – he's an inch and a half taller than me – and nodded my head.

"I'm fine, Sanji. Truly." I gave him a rare smile from the heart, which made his jump out of his body. I now knew that underneath his demeanor, Sanji just wanted to be loved. So he tried to be a servant to all women – in hope that someone would love him back.

And I knew someone now did. That person just needed to tell Sanji the same way he had told her – simple gratitude. And she was going to – one step at a time.

"Since I've got nothing to do, why don't I help you clean up?"

"No, Athie-chwan! You don't have to subject yourself to that! I can do it myself!"

"But Sanji, I _want_ to!" I gave him puppy eyes … they never fail … MWAHAHAHA!

"Mellorine …"

My adorable puppy eyes increased in size (can you even imagine this?), and tears bunched up at the bottom of them. I took off my sunglasses to maximise the effect … note to self, chuck them at the bottom of my wardrobe …

Sanji's face looked troubled. He obviously didn't want his Athie-chan to go to all that trouble helping him … but she looked so adorable …

I had it! Under my breath I whispered, "Baka Baka no Waves!" and immediately five minds invaded my head.

_Meatmeatmeatmeatmeat … I want more meat … meatmeatmeatmeatmeat …_

_Hmm … how to make more money … maybe I should increase my interest rate? No, that won't work …_

_Kuina, not _again_! Why do you keep beating me! I'm gonna beat you someday! _Obviously Zoro was sleeping, and dreaming about his childhood … before Kuina died (A/N: Take that 4Kids!).

_I, the Great Captain Usopp-sama, defeated a ten-foot tall … no, that doesn't sound right! I need a new tale … I, the Great Captain …_

_I can't stop her! I want my Athie-chwan to help, but making a woman work like that … I don't want to be mean, but I can't let her … I don't want her to get dirty, helping me like that …_

I smiled a cute little smile, and the impact fully hit Sanji, as my control over the mind-waves died. _I need to hone that technique,_ I thought.

Sanji's resolve melted. "Okay, my Athie-swan, you can help."

"Thank you, Sanji." I walked into the kitchen, and as I walked past the door, I grabbed Sanji's tie, and dragged him in. He jerked forward, as I closed the door, and gave the love-cook a wicked smile. We were going to have some fun … cleaning.

No, I did not. I can't believe you thought I was going to! The farthest we got was a kiss. Okay?

Anyway, I cleaned the kitchen, while Sanji cooked … wait for it … MEAT! When he had finished cooking the meat, I gestured to come over to a secluded corner, which was in the shadows. He came willingly.

"We are going to have some fun, aren't we?"

"Yes, mellorine …" He obviously didn't have a clue in the world.

You know what I said earlier? About me not letting any man see me half-naked without my permission? Well, that's because I had another job that brought in money I saved up for gifts etc. etc. Well Sanji had it.

-The rest of this event has been censored in fear that it's going to get sicker … and sicker … actually it didn't, and Athenus and Sanji just kissed. But believe what you will. They didn't.-

We drew apart from each other; my mouth's wishes were now so suddenly fulfilled. Sanji's eye (possibly eyes, I don't really know) and heart were popping out all the way to the bow of the Going Merry.

We were suspiciously silent, as Zoro opened the door, poked his head in, and said, "Where are you, Athenus-san?" I had suddenly gone from Athie-kun to Athenus-san. I sighed silently. "We found a room for yo- …"

The reason he stopped, is that his eye picked out the secluded corner in which Sanji and I were housed. He saw Sanji's eye and heart popped out. He saw my face, fresh from the embrace. He saw the cook's face happier than he had been ever in his life. He saw our love.

He immediately hissed, "The favour is returned, Athenus-san," and stalked out and slammed the door, an indication of his anger. I sighed again, this time out loud.

"Now he hates me."

Sanji gave a snort. "He's always hated me. Anyhow, Athie-swan" – this time the name was filled with love, unlike all the times he's said Nami-swan – "what did you do to make him that angry?"

Aware that the answer would make him angry, I said it anyway.

"I loved him."

* * *

Next time on Cursed Idiot …

Athenus tells Sanji the full version about why she hates Zoro, and he hates her. But will Sanji get angry at her statement of love? Or will he bash up our favourite swordsman first?

All on Cursed Idiot next …


	7. Aftermath

A/N: Naughty Athie-kun … heh heh. Poor Zoro … awww. Lucky Sanji … he must be over the moon!

Disclaimer: Haven't I done this enough? -sigh- Anyways, I don't own One Piece. Got that? No, you don't? Well, you little-

* * *

RR – Reviewers Response 

Thanks to Thomas Drovin, my only reviewer for 'Going on the Going Merry' (excuse the weird pun)! I've also hit 500 hits! (does that even make sense?) For me to post next chapter, I need _3_ reviews. Only _3_ so I can hit 25 reviews. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to Thomas Drovin, my most faithful reviewer!

In answer to your review: XP That would be funny. But Athenus does something else ... but she finds out something hilarious about Zoro next chapter. XD

* * *

-Recap-

Aware that the answer would probably make him angry, I said it anyway.

"I loved him."

-End recap-

* * *

(SANJI'S POV) 

I stayed silent. Yes, I had already seen that with my own eyes, that she had loved him. But it was in the past tense … good news.

"Are you upset with me?" Athenus asked, tears in her sky blue eyes. I pitied her, since now she had a crewmate who hated her. But then again, so did I. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

I smiled, albeit a small smile. "No, Athie-chwan, I don't. Though I can't see how anyone can love that marimo."

Athenus laughed merrily in response. Changing the subject, she said, "I think you'd better give that meat to Luffy, or he'll barge in here, seeing us. Not the nicest picture for him to see, even though he _is_ seventeen."

I looked at her curiously. "How did you know he was seventeen?"

She looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Let's say I have an instinct for picking out ages. And birthdays too."

"Then what's mine?" I asked, interested.

"March second. _San ji_," she quietly said, avoiding my intrigued eyes. Instead, my intrigued eyes roved over the rest of her body.

My face blanched. How could she know that? To evade asking her, I went and delivered the meat to the hungry compatriots outside, as Athenus went to ask Nami where she was going to be sleeping. But before she got that far, Luffy stopped her.

"Hey, Athe-san!" (A/N: I know it is a different spelling, and I'm now spelling it this way – it's easier. Athie is more … for loving purposes XP) Luffy called. "Didja wanna know what you are?"

She halted walking, at looked at the boyish captain. "Yeah, sure," she said, off-balance.

"You are the … ship's recorder!"

The rest of us in the room (Athenus, me and Usopp) raised an eyebrow, and a second later, burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Ship's recorder? Gimme a break. All at once the laughter broke off.

"You're not serious, right?" Athenus asked, having one of those anime moments.

Luffy nodded his head enthusiastically. Athenus hit herself with the palm of her hand. I shook my head. Usopp looked like he was laughing inside.

Rolling her eyes, Athenus said, "Well, I guess it's the captain's orders. We can think of a better position later."

_We'd better, _I thought. _Ship's recorder, indeed._

Shaking her head and laughing silently, Athenus exited the dining room.

"Saaaanjiii …" whined Luffy. I sighed, and turned around.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Do you have anymore meat I can eat?"

_Hasn't he had enough _alreadyI thought.

_Evidently not. _

_Am I dreaming? That's Athie-chwan's voice …_

_Yes, Sanji-kun, it is._

I couldn't do anything else. I fainted.

* * *

(ATHENUS' POV) 

"My Sanji-kun!" I yelled, running back into the kitchen. When my contact with his mind waves had died, I knew he had fainted. So that's why I was running.

Oh my god. I really said … my Sanji-kun … out loud? Oops.

On the floor, I saw my love out cold. I knelt down by his body, while Luffy and Usopp stood there, looking at the chef. Zoro yelled out from where he was, "Can't you shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" and Nami ran in, looking concerned.

I yelled back, "Sanji-kun just _fainted _here, Zoro-san!"

"Oh. Well, I don't give a damn about that crappy ero-cook!"

I rolled my eyes. A shouting match. How fun. "Well, I do. And if you want tonight's dinner, you might want to get down here!"

"I'm coming, Nami-chan! Just stop yelling!"

Nami and I shared an amused look. "Can I?" I asked the thief.

She smiled wickedly, and nodded.

"Um …" Luffy interrupted. "What are you doing to do?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, with a flap of my hand. "Just tease Zoro-san."

An amused smile appeared on each of the Mugiwara pirates in the dining room, except Sanji, obviously because he was unconscious.

"Um … Zoro-san, do you like Athe-chan?" I shouted, hiding a giggle inside.

"Nami-chan … you should know …" he replied loudly. He was getting closer – time was running out.

"Athe-chan, let me take over, okay?" Nami whispered to me, and I nodded my head.

"But, Zoro-kun, I can't remember! Seeing the sight of poor Sanji-kun … it's made me forget _everything_!" Nami yelled tragically. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself laughing.

"Fine then, Nami-chan. If it helps you _so_ much, I do."

Silence ricocheted around the Straw Hat's dining room. My face was shocked, Nami's was filled with mirth … and Luffy's and Usopp's didn't count.

"I guess I'd better go …" I said quietly. "Say I'm in the bathroom, or something." Nami nodded. I exited by way of the kitchen to go outside to the main deck, where I saw the dining room door slam, evidence that Zoro had gone inside.

I decided to go to the rooms, to find out where I could sleep. But first … a wicked smile came over my face, as I thought about looking at the men's quarters … this could be interesting.

* * *

Next on Cursed Idiot … 

Athenus finds where she sleeps … as well as where every one else does. Will she wreak havoc in the guy's quarters? Or leave them nice and neat?

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats are in the dining room, with the fainted Sanji. When will the love-cook wake up? And will they learn of Athenus' devil fruit powers?

All on Cursed Idiot next time …


	8. Cleaning up the Mess

A/N: Naughty Athie-san … XP This is gonna be fun! Sadly, this _is_ the last chapter in this fanfic ... but a sequel is forthcoming!

Disclaimer: Since I have fun doing the disclaimers, I won't stop doing them. So here is my brand new, spiffy disclaimer.

Athenus, the Baka Baka fruit, the plot and the lurving is all _mines_. Get it? _MINES!_ Muahahahaha!

Athenus: -backs away slowly-

Sanji: -runs-

Zoro: Cowards.

* * *

RR: Reviewers Response 

Thanks everyone for helping me reach my goal of 25 reviews! Thanks to Hemlock, Thomas Drovin, Sanji-luver and Mr. Thumbsup for reviewing! The sad thing is this is the last 'chapter', the next thing to be posted shall be ... the Epilogue! But don't worry, one week later from the Epilogue shall appear Cursed Love! This one's packed with new stuff ... yeah, that's right - stuff.

* * *

I walked silently into the men's rooms. I don't think I was ready for the reality. It was a mess. 

Strewn _all_ over the floor were clothers. White shirts, pinstripe shirts, black shirts, you name it, there it was, on the floor. Also thrown on the floor were pants. A heap of black pants. And what's this I see?

I bent down to look at it. A pair of … underpants? With _love hearts_ on them? Okay, if it were Sanji's I would understand … I grabbed a shoe that was lying on the floor to pick up the underpants. I saw a name written on it. _Zoro_.

I had another of those anime moments – staring at it for a few seconds, then laughing uncontrollably. _Zoro _had _love heart _underpants? I stopped self-consciously, before chucking the undergarment back in Zoro's clothing storage.

_Right, then, _I thought to myself. _I'm going to clean this mess up.

* * *

_

(NAMI'S POV)

"Sanji-san," I muttered, slapping the sides of his face. "_Sanji-san _…"

"How did he faint?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Well, I'd just asked him for more meat, and then he just … fainted."

"Just fainted," Zoro repeated, sarcasm evident in his voice.

I felt uneasy. If Zoro kept egging Luffy to tell the rest of the story, he was going to personally murder me and Athe-san.

"Yeah," I piped up, turning to look at him. "He was fainted when I got here."

Zoro looked at me suspiciously. "Then who yelled 'My Sanji-kun'?"

Great. "Um … I think that was Athe-san."

He raised an eyebrow. "And where is she?"

"Well …" Luffy started, and I gave him an evil eye. Zoro just didn't need to find out the trick we pulled.

"She went to the bathroom," I completed lamely, and a drop of sweat ran down the back of my head.

"Oh?" Zoro said sarcastically, letting on he knew there was something wrong.

"Yep."

"And when did she go?"

I squirmed. "When you came in."

"And that was?"

"Um … ten minutes ago."

"Precisely."

We heard a laugh from the rooms … which, coincidentally, the bathroom was at.

"See?" I said. "She's in the bathroom."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see, anyway."

_Great.

* * *

_

(ZORO'S POV – WHEN HE REACHES THE MEN'S QUARTERS)

My first reaction was wow. It was clean. My second?

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

The guilty culprit, one Athenus-san, turned around with an innocent look on her face. "Cleaning."

"You didn't see them, did you …?"

Athenus broke out laughing. Mid way through the wheezes, she tried talking. "I … can't … believe … you …own love … heart … underpants!" she laughed.

I saw red. "Now you're really going to have it this time, Yuran-san," I growled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked, a mysterious smile on her face.

"Damn right, I'm sure."

The smile grew even larger, and it eerily reminded me of a vampire. "You asked for it. Baka Baka-"

"No, no, that's alright," I hastily interrupted, not wanting a repeat of the last incident, which had been an hour ago … only an hour?

"I thought it might be." Her face suddenly turned more serious, and the smile was wiped off her lightly tanned face. "Why, Roronoa Zoro-san? Why?" She then whispered something quietly that I didn't really tune into.

I didn't know why. I didn't know what possessed me to take those lengths. Actually, I did. It was _love_. But then I saw her with that ero-cook …

_It's alright, Zoro-san. You'll still be my closest nakama._

_Is that you, Athie-chwan?_

The smile on Athenus' face suddenly returned, as big as ever. _No, not Athie-chwan. Athe-chan. Zoro-san, I know it didn't work out. But no matter what, we are nakama. And that tie is closer than blood could ever be._

I gave a weak smile in response. I guess she had the right of it. No matter what had happened in the past with us, we were still nakama. And always will be, no matter what.

* * *

(SANJI'S POV) 

The last thing I remembered was sweet Athie-chwan's voice reverberating in my head. The next thing? Nami-swan hitting my face repeatedly.

"My beloved Nami-swan!" I proclaimed. Almost immediately, Nami stopped hitting me.

"God, finally you're awake, Sanji-kun." Nami's voice was worried. No idea why, it just was.

"I didn't know you cared _that_ much for me, beautiful flower of the heav-"

"I don't, you baka. But someone else does."

I knew exactly who she meant. And she knew that I knew who she meant.

"Help me sit up, Nami-chwan." As Nami rolled her eyes, I saw my Athie-swan enter with that marimo behind her. They were joking …? I didn't know they were on such good terms!

_Hello again, my Sanji-kun._

My eye popped into a heart unconsciously. And also, my heart popped out unconsciously. I didn't really notice, but three people did. Roronoa Zoro, Athenus Yuran, and Nami. Athenus unleashed a merry laugh, Zoro cracked a smile, and Nami sighed with relief. The rift that had gone for so long unpatched was finally repaired by someone with a seductive smile, and no serious intentions. She was cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Please review! This is the (almost) end of the story, but don't worry there _will_ be a sequel. But here are ten words/phrases that are major to the sequel, Cursed Love. 

1. Kisses  
2. Disclaimers  
3. Love  
4. Nakama  
5. Cursed Fruit  
6. Ero-ness  
7. Anime  
8. Bounty  
9. Bet  
10. Cleaning

All on Cursed Love next time … XD


	9. Epilogue or a New Beginning

A/N: XDDD! Well, this is where I say goodbye for a week! Then I'll post the first chapter of Cursed Love – Sailing on the Grand Line! So, don't worry, Athenus and the Mugiwaras will be back! (Just like Arnie! XP)

* * *

RR: Review Response

Thanks to all the people who reviewed since Cleaning up the Mess: crepes, jade-blue, Sanji-luver, Audra Kaiba and Hemlock!

* * *

-Flashback-

_The four of us stood in front of a tree, linked arms and smiling faces. We giggled, and reached a tree, where a strange entity was before us. Looking at each other warily, we turned to look at the figure sleeping._

_"Who are you?" Victoria asked curiously, peering through her honey-blonde hair surrounding her face._

_The shape's head jerked up, and smiled at us. Being the twelve-year-olds we were, we trusted this ... thing utterly. Yeah, right. Actually we distrusted it from the start._

_"I, my friends, am Amaguq. Also known as Hermes, Sosruko, Loki, Kitsune ... what else have I left out?" the strange person told us._

_I warily looked at my three friends. "Isn't Loki a trickster god? And Hermes as well?"_

_Annie nodded. The Asian knew a bit of mythology, just not in the same areas as me. "I know Kitsune is a trickster ... sorry Mister, but we don't believe you."_

_Not taking any notice of us, he snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, and Nezha as well."_

_Melissa and Annie said in unison, "Now we really don't believe you." It so happened that Nezha was the trickster in the Chinese mythology. And since the two were Chinese ... you understand._

_"Now, you four, I have a deal for you."_

_Mel asked us if we wanted to walk away while we could. I nodded eagerly, as did Vicky and Annie. We started backing away slowly ... then our feet wouldn't move, no matter how we pulled._

_"Hey!" I yelled, outraged. "Now, that's just mean!"_

_"No kidding, Nomibonbons," Annie said, also angry._

_"Hear me out. You four, I bet that you wouldn't be able to survive one day in another world," the trickster god said. "All four of you. What do you say?"_

_I looked at my four friends. Each of us perceptibly nodded, saying that we would do this. "You're on."_

_The god smiled mischeviously. "Well then, see you here in a day's time."_

_

* * *

_

My eyes flicked open, staring at the wall. The bed rocked, as the other occupant sleepily said, "Come over here, Athie-swan."

I turned around, and kissed the man I was sharing the bed with tonight. "I'm coming ...Sanji-kun."

The cook gave me a seductive smile. "Promise to be my maiden for ever?" he asked, eyes smouldering.

"Promise to be my knight for ever?" I asked in exchange, eyes mesmerising my very ... close nakama.

"Yes. I do," we promised in unison, closing the small gap between us.

I had truly found somewhere to sleep tonight on the Going Merry.

* * *

**C. U. R. S. E. D. I. D. I. O. T.**

**T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

**

A/N: Like the ending? Well, review and tell me what you liked/what you didn't like. XD Remember ... Cursed Love in a week - look for it in your local part of fanfiction! See ya then!

Look out for it! Cursed Love, coming soon. Here's the summary …

Athenus Yuran is now part of the Straw Hats. Sailing the Grand Line, they chance upon a small island, where a new situation awaits … SaOC ZoOC ZoNa -swearing, slight nudity, flirting-

-grins- Hope you like it!


End file.
